Should've Said No
by PrettyMusic
Summary: Charlotte is in love with Will Turner and she wants him to love her back. But because she is Elizabeth's cousin, she feels like Will doesn't see her. Will Charlotte capture Will's heart or will it remain Elizabeth's? Will/OC Jack/Elizabeth
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first attempt at a Pirate Of The Caribbean fanfiction and my first attempt at a Will/OC story. I hope you like it!

Should've Said No

Charlotte stared at the dress lying out on her bed and debated whether to wear it or wear another. Her uncle, Governor Swan, had bought two dresses, one for Elizabeth and one for her. She knew that the dress she had received was second to Elizabeth's but she didn't mind much. Charlotte knew that Elizabeth needed a special dress for a special occasion.

"It's not like this dress isn't beautiful." Charlotte muttered to herself as she ran her fingers over the fabric and smiled sadly to herself.

Her parents had died when Charlotte was only eight and she hadn't remembered much of that day. There were only a couple of things that she remembers. The one thing she remembers are the maids that woke her up in the middle of the night. The other is the rain; she remembers the rain very clearly.

'It rained so much that some of the streets were impassable.' Charlotte thought to herself before she shook her head and forced those thoughts out of her head.

'That was such a long time ago. It is time to let it go.' Charlotte sighed and she stood up straight and pulled her robe tighter to her body as she waited for her maid to come.

"Excuse me Miss?" Charlotte heard a knock on the door and she walked over to her bedroom door and opened it for her maid.

"Do you like the dress Miss?" Charlotte nodded at her maid and she cast another look at the dress.

"I don't mean to rush you Miss but you must get dressed quickly." Charlotte didn't say anything but she nodded at the maid and she quickly followed.

Charlotte stood behind the changing screen and she gasped loudly when she felt the maid tug on the strings attached to her dress. She tried as hard as she could to bite her tongue instead of saying anything to the maid.

"It's quite tight isn't it?" Charlotte asked the maid curiously who apologised quietly.

"There you are Miss. All ready to go." Charlotte smiled and she stood up straight and rest her hands on the bodice of the dress and ran her fingers over the patterns.

"You look beautiful Miss." Charlotte snapped her head up and stared at her reflection on the mirror. It took her a moment to realize that the person in the mirror was her and not her mother.

"I look just like my mother." Charlotte mumbled to herself as she touched her cheeks and mouth.

"Miss? Are you ready to go?" Charlotte nodded and she turned and followed the maid out of her room and into the hall.

Charlotte began walking down the stairs deep in her thoughts when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Quickly Charlotte looked up and her green eyes met a pair of brown eyes that were giving her a curious look.

"Hello Mr. Turner." Charlotte greeted William Turner kindly while trying to fight off a blush.

She had had feelings for William Turner since he had been rescued from the ocean. She had been curious at first but then her curiosity turned into more. But Charlotte knew where his affections lay and while she tried not to be jealous, she was.

"Good day Miss Swan. You looked beautiful." Charlotte blushed at the compliment and she looked down for a moment before she looked up again.

Charlotte took in his appearance quickly and she saw that he had cleaned up, or at least tried his best to. She could still see some dirt on his boots and even some on his pants. Charlotte took her attention off of him for a moment when she heard a door opening and closing again.

"Thank you Mr. Turner." Charlotte gave William a kind smiled before she bowed her head a little. She was used to getting compliments from her maids and from her uncle but not from the man that she had feelings for.

"Please Miss Swan, call me Will." Charlotte looked up at Will and nodded her head politely.

"If I must call you Will then you must call me Charlotte." Charlotte smiled kindly at Will but she saw his attention other places.

"Will! It's good to see you!" Charlotte turned around when she heard her cousin's voice and her face fell.

'Elizabeth looks stunning her dress.' Charlotte thought to herself and she plastered on a smile and agreed with her uncle.

Charlotte turned her head slightly and when she saw the look on Will's face her fake smile fell. She turned away from him quickly and she cleared her throat and composed herself.

"Excuse me." She said politely before she walked out of the front door to the carriage that was waiting for them. Charlotte quickly got in and she made herself comfortable all while trying to forget the look on Will's face.

'He is in love with her. He is completely in love with her.' Charlotte thought harshly and she looked out the window. She tried to ignore the horrible feeling that come over her and the horrible pain she felt in her heart.

'Stop this Charlotte! Stop this right now! You wouldn't have been able to have him anyway!' Charlotte scolded herself angrily.

"Charlotte? Are you alright my dear?" Charlotte opened her eyes and stared at her uncle who had a look of concern written on his face.

Will stood in his place for a couple moments staring at the place where Elizabeth had once stood. He could not believe how beautiful she had become. She had changed from the little girl he once knew to a young woman.

'A beautiful, young woman.' Will thought to himself as he continued to stare at the same spot.

William finally tore his eyes from the spot and he tried to tear his thoughts away from Elizabeth but he found that hard to do.

'She is incredibly beautiful.' Will smiled at his thoughts before he shook his head. He needed to get back to the blacksmith's shop and finish the work he still had.

Will opened the door to the Swan mansion and went to walk out the door only to find someone had bumped into him.

"Miss Swan...I thought you were going with the Governor and Elizabeth?" Charlotte looked up when she saw Will talking to her. She gave him a look before she pushed past him and started walking towards the stairs.

She made her up the stairs and into her room before she let a gasp escape her lips. She quickly started pulling at the strings of her dress trying to get it off.

"Miss Swan! Miss let me help you!" Charlotte heard her maid from behind her and she felt her hands being pushed away.

Charlotte put her hands on her stomach and tried to take in little breaths until the dress was undone. She was fine with the dress until they were just about to leave then she had shortness of breath.

"Miss the dress is undone." Charlotte took a deep breath and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of her ribs being able to move again.

"Are you alright Miss?" Charlotte nodded and she dismissed her maid before she walked over to her bed. She lifted up the covers and slipped into her bed without fully changing.

'Irritating dress.' Charlotte muttered to herself before glaring at the dress lying in a heap on the floor.

Authors Note:

So there's the first chapter of the story. I hoped you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so chapter two is up! I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope you keep reading this story.

Thanks to my first two reviewers:

Tiara d' Cullen

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

Should've Said No Chapter 2

_Charlotte stood beside her cousin on the deck of the ship staring blankly at the ocean in front of her. She was always in and out of her thoughts and this moment was no different. However at this moment, she was thinking about her parent's death. _

_She was never told how her parents had died and no one offered to tell her. They said that it had been a tragedy that such a young girl was left alone in the world._

"_Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." __Charlotte listened to her cousin singing an odd song. She had heard her singing it before and she had always been curious about it but she had never asked about it. _

"_Quiet Missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters! You want to call 'em down on us?" Charlotte turned around and saw a member of the crew, Mr. Gibbs, giving Elizabeth a serious look. _

_Charlotte ignored Mr. Gibbs and she turned back around and started staring at the ocean again. It seemed so clear and calm right now but she knew from Mr. Gibbs that the sea could turn against anyone at any moment. _

"_I still think it would be exciting to meet a pirate..." Charlotte heard her cousin say to herself before she stepped towards the railing. _

_Charlotte saw Elizabeth lean over to the side and take a deep breath before she gasped. Charlotte carefully walked over to her cousin to see why she gasped. But when Charlotte had seen what was wrong, she couldn't help but gasp as well. _

_She saw crates and barrels floating in the water followed by pieces of wood and cloth. But the only thing she could keep her eyes on was a young boy that was floating in the water as well. _

"_Look! There's a boy! Father there's a boy overboard!" Elizabeth picked up her dress and ran over to her father and captain Norrington, leaving Charlotte behind. _

_Charlotte paid no attention to what was going on behind her because her eyes were fixed on the wreckage. She couldn't believe that all of the wreckage could've come from a ship but it was. _

"_Pirates. This is the work of pirates." Charlotte jumped when she heard Mr. Gibbs from behind her. She turned around and looked at him for a minute before she glanced at the boy that was now lying on the ship. _

"_Yes. A Pirate's work indeed." _

Charlotte gasped and sat up quickly when she felt someone shaking her. Her eyes were wide and her heart was pounding.

"Miss Swan! Pirates are attacking! You must go to the fort!" Charlotte whipped her head to the side and saw her maid staring at her with a wild look in her eyes.

"Hurry Miss!" Charlotte nodded and she stood up and grabbed her robe and quickly tied it around her body.

She quickly followed her maid out of her room and when she went to go down the hall leading to the stairs, her maid stopped her.

"Go down the servant's corridor Miss." Charlotte didn't argue instead she followed her maid down the servant's corridor then the stairs.

"Run Miss Swan! To the fort!" Charlotte thanked her maid quickly before she ran out of the servants door and down towards the gate leading to the mansion.

Charlotte ran down the road and into town watching as pirates blew up businesses, homes, cart and even people. She tried to stifle a sob and concentrate on running towards the fort but seeing what was going on made it hard to concentrate.

"Miss Swan!" Charlotte snapped out of her daze when she saw one of the maids. She felt a breath of relief at finding someone that she knew.

Charlotte began to make her way to her when she felt someone's hands go around her waist. Her eyes widened and she started to kick and scream trying to get out of the persons grip.

"Stop struggling and it will go much easier." Charlotte ignored what the person said and she kept kicking, trying with all her might, to get them to let go.

"Stop it." Charlotte felt tears pricking her eyes and she felt her throat close up. She was going to be raped and killed...

"Will!" Charlotte screamed his name and she saw him turn around and stare at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Will! Help me! Will!" She screamed again but she found her voice silenced when a hand covered her mouth. She could see Will's face harden and she watched him start fighting his way towards her but before he could make it, she was dragged away.

SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN

Will had only started hammering away when he felt that something was wrong. He abruptly stopped hammering and he made his way to the window and opened it, staring out at the night sky.

'Something isn't right.' Will thought to himself. He stepped away from the window and he went to go back to his work when he heard the sounds of cannons.

He stopped again and listened but when he heard screaming he knew that something was definitely wrong. Will quickly grabbed a sword and two axes and adjusted them on his belt before he ran out of the blacksmith shop looking around.

At first he couldn't see anything but then he saw the townspeople running around trying to get away from the invading pirates.

"Pirates." He seethed to himself as she grabbed an axe and threw it at a pirate. He felt a rush of pride and it lodged itself in the pirate's chest. Will watched as the pirate fell and he quickly ran over to the pirate and pulled out the axe.

"Elizabeth..." Will mumbled to himself and he began running towards the Swan mansion only to have a pirate jump in front of him. Glaring at the pirate, Will took out his sword and started defending the pirate.

He stabbed the pirate in the heart and continued to run when he heard someone screaming his name. He turned around abruptly and stared wide eyed at Charlotte who was being held by a pirate.

"Miss Swan!" He saw the terror in her eyes and he gripped his sword and started to make him way over to her only to have people running in his way.

"Charlotte!" Will yelled her name trying to get to her. He needed to get to her. He couldn't let her get hurt.

"Will! Help me! Will!" Will's blood ran cold at the terror in her voice and he kept pressing on to get to her. But before he could go any further he felt something hit the back of his head and then he started to see black.

Authors Note:

Okay so I know that this chapter was shorter than the last one but I hope you'll like it anyway. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey gents and ladies! Here is the next chapter of the story! Hope you like it and I hope you **review**.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

Xhex-Athame-Snape

Should've Said No Chapter 3

Charlotte pressed herself against the wall, occasionally looking around to see if anyone was coming. The man that had drug her away, and almost compromised her virtue, had been killed by a passing soldier. The soldier offered her his hand and told her to make her way to the fort. But instead of listening to the soldier, she kept herself by the wall trying to remain hidden.

'Is Elizabeth at the fort already? What about Will? Is he okay? Where did the pirates come from?' Charlotte's head was reeling with question after question. She felt dizzy and tired and all she wanted to do was to go home and crawl into her bed.

'No time for that Charlotte. You've got to find a safe place to hide.' Charlotte briefly turned her head to see if anyone was coming towards her and when she didn't see anyone, she stepped away from the wall.

She took off away from the wall and back towards the center of town trying to avoid pirates and exploding buildings. She even tried to avoid people in general seeing as they were pushing each other out of the way to escape.

'Where is Will?' Charlotte asked herself quietly before she caught sight of the blacksmith's shop ahead of her. Charlotte looked around carefully to make sure no one was coming before she ran across the street. She pressed herself to the blackmsith's shop and she quickly opened the door and shut it behind her.

'Is anyone even in here?' Charlotte looked around and took in the blacksmith's shop looking for any sign of movement. She saw a donkey and the fire which seemed to be going strong.

"Will?" Charlotte called his name quietly and fearfully. She didn't know if he would be in here or if someone else would be. But she was scared none the less.

"Will?" She whispered and when she got no answer, she walked over to a work bench and quickly moved the tools so she could sit down.

Charlotte sighed and tried to make herself as comfortable as she could get in this situation.

'There are pirates everywhere. Why are they here?' Charlotte thought quietly, letting her thoughts linger on this for a moment before her thoughts took her to Elizabeth.

'Is she safe? Did she manage to escape? Is she in the fort?' Charlotte closed her eyes for a moment and let her thoughts take her away from the pirates attacking, the people screaming, and the sounds of canon fire. She let her thoughts take her away from everything around her.

SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN

Charlotte opened her eyes slowly and closed them right afterwards. She could hear some shuffling around but she just passed it off as one of her maids until she remembered what happened.

'I'm not in my bed and that isn't one of my maids.' Charlotte's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. She grabbed the first thing she saw and held it tightly in her hands. She had absolutely no experience with fighting but she was going to try and defend herself anyway.

Charlotte took a deep breath and gripped the hammer that she was holding in her hand as tightly as she could.

'Here goes nothing...' Charlotte thought to herself and she raised the hammer ready to swing it down on the person when a hand caught hers.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing?" Charlotte dropped the hammer and she stared up at Will's warm brown eyes in surprise.

"Will!" She cried in excitement and she threw her hands around his neck and gave him a tight hug. She pulled away briskly though when she felt Will stiffen.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked in a confused and frightened voice. She didn't know what was going on by the way Will was acting she knew that it couldn't be something minor.

"The pirates took Elizabeth." Charlotte's eyes widened and she gasped loudly. She could feel tears pricking her eyes and she shook her head and took a step towards Will.

"I'm going to find Jack Sparrow and force him to help me track them down." Charlotte looked in Will's eyes and felt another sharp prick of tears hit her eyes.

'He's so worried about her. He's so crazy about her.' Charlotte thought to herself sadly then she realized that this was not the time or the place. She was supposed to be worried about her dear cousin.

SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN

Charlotte ran behind William following him carefully and trying not to be caught by any soldiers who would try and force her to go back to her Uncle.

She ran down the stairs following Will until she came to a sudden stop right behind him. She didn't know why they were here but she knew that she had to trust Will. She was going with him to save her cousin and she had to trust him in whatever he did.

'I don't know what I'm doing. I'm glad someone does.' Charlotte thought to herself and she snapped out of her thoughts to find Will talking to someone.

Cruious, Charlotte stepped around Will and looked at who he was talking to when her eyes widened. Charlotte knew exactly who he was talking to and she couldn't quite believe it.

'Captain Jack Sparrow! I am looking at Captian Jack Sparrow!' Charlotte grinned to herself and she went to introduce herself but before she could, she found that Will had stepped in front ot her.

"I can get you out of here." Charlotte heard Will say and despite him stepping in front of her, she moved around him so that she was once again staring at the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

She saw Jack look up at her and his eyes scanned over her before he turned his eyes met hers. She stared into his brown eyes and started to blush under his intense gaze.

'He certainly does have an intense gaze.' Charlotte thought only for a moment before she was once again stepped in front of.

"I can get you out of here." Will repeated himself with an enforced tone to his voice. He didn't like the way the pirate was looking at Miss Swan.

"How? The keys run off." Will looked at Jack for a moment before his eyes landed on the cells.

'I helped make these...' He thought to himself then he took a step towards the pirate.

"I helped build these cells. Those are hook-and-ring hinges. The proper application of strength, the door will lift free. Just calls for the right lever and fulcrum. . ." Will told Jack as his voice carried off again. He looked over the door cell door again.

"You're name's Turner." Charlotte heard Jack ask Will and before he could answer, she stepped in front of him again.

"How did you know?" She asked Captain Jack Sparrow lightly. She leaned in until she was as close as she could get to the cell and took in his appearance.

She could see dreads underneath the bandana on his head with some of the dread being decorated with some beads. She moved her eyes away from his hair and over the rest of him. She saw tan skin that was a little scarred from what she assumed was battle scars.

"Will Turner..." Charlotte heard Captain Jack Sparrow say to himself and she saw him stand up which left her looking up at him.

'I feel so short compared to Will and Captian Jack Sparrow.' She thought to herself quietly.

"I'll tell you what, Mr. Turner. I've changed my mind. You spring me from this cell, and on pain of death, I'll you to the Black Pearl. Do we have an accord?" Charlotte stepped away from Jack as his hand brushed past her and towards Will.

"Agreed." Charlotte looked back at Will for a moment before she looked back at Jack. She saw their hands only connected for a moment before Will pulled his hand away.

Authors Note:

So there's the new chapter. Hoped you liked it and I hope you **review**!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so it was a pretty long wait for a new chapter, but here it is. If you want me to update then review and let me know what you think.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

Tiara d' Cullen

Should've Said No Chapter 4

Charlotte knew that Will would not want her to go with them but she was going to anyway. She knew that he would say that it's too dangerous but she didn't care. She was not just going to sit around and do nothing about her cousin getting kidnapped by pirates.

"Go home Charlotte." Will told her strictly, leaving no room for argument, but Charlotte was going to argue. She was going to fight with Will until he let her come.

"I'm not leaving. I want o help." She told Will. Stepping around the pirate until she was crouching right behind Will.

"It's dangerous." Charlotte heard Will say but again she fought him.

"I'm not leaving." Charlotte crossed her arms over her chest and ignored Will's demands for her to stay here. Normally she would listen to Will because she trusted him and she was his friend. But not this time.

"So we're going to steal a ship?" Will asked Jack, ignoring Charlotte's presence completely. He was frustrated that she wasn't listening to her and he figured that it'd be easier to just ignore her.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship." Jack leaned against Charlotte in order to tell Will quietly. Charlotte had felt awkward being in between the two men but she wasn't about to show it. She figured it would be more awkward for her to say something then just sucking it up.

"How far are you will to go to save her?" Charlotte looked at Will sadly, and then turned her eyes towards the wall. She stared at it, making sure they couldn't see the tears building up in my eyes.

"He would die for her..." She told Jack quietly, her voice wavering dangerously. She could feel both of them staring at her which made her face heat up. She could feel salty tears stinging her eyes and she took a deep breath to prevent those tears from falling.

"How are we going to get onto the ship?" Charlotte asked the pirate, her voice finally sounding normal.

"You're not coming." Will turned around and stared at Charlotte determined. He was not going to let her go.

"You don't own me Mr. Turner and you certainly aren't courting me so you have no say over what I do." Charlotte told Will, finally getting annoyed with him.

"Well that settles it. Welcome to me crew love." Jack leaned in and whispered in her ear, enjoying how she stood rigid.

SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN

Charlotte walked along the dock, taking deep breaths to make sure everything went into plan. While Jack and Will were down below, she was supposed to be up here, distracting the guards and the crew of the ship they were trying to commandeer.

"Miss Swan what are you doing on the docks?" Charlotte heard one of the soldiers ask her, in slight shock of her being on the docks.

"I was...well..." Charlotte started speaking before she sniffled a little.

"I'm worried about my cousin." She told the soldier while looking at the dock, seeing something move beneath it.

"No worries Miss Swan. We'll get your cousin back unscathed. Commodore Norrington is prepared to go to great lengths to get her back." The soldier told Charlotte confidently. She knew that he wouldn't be going on the trip, that's why he sounded so confident.

"Then you won't mind me talking to him." She told the soldier before she turned away from him and began walking towards the ship.

"Miss Swan! Miss Swan!" Charlotte turned around and looked at the soldier. She ignored him and turned back around and started walking towards the ramp that was allowing soldiers to get on and off. She stepped onto the ramp and walked onto the ship, ignoring the soldiers who were staring at her.

Once she got on the ship, she started looking around for Will and Jack. She had no idea if the commodore was on the ship yet but she needed some excuse to come on here. Charlotte hard some shuffling from behind her and when she turned, she saw Will and Jack on the ship.

"Everybody stay calm. We are taking over the ship." Charlotte bit her lip to stop herself from giggling. The looks on the soldiers faces, as well on the captain's, made her want to laugh.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men." The captain told Will and Jack before he set his eyes on Charlotte. His eyes wandered up and down for a moment before he smiled.

"Miss Swan I do think it's about time that you went back to the fort." Charlotte looked at the captain for a moment and went to reply when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She felt herself being pulled backwards until she met a hard chest.

"Miss swan is coming with us savvy?" Jack gripped her waist tightly and Charlotte tried to fight off a blush. She knew that this was all part of the plan but it didn't cover up the fact that she was in a nightgown, being held by a dangerous man.

"You'll never make it out of the bay." The captain glared at Jack and Will, challenging them to do something.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow savvy. Now I'll be taking the ship and I'll be taking Miss Swan here and we'll be on our way." Charlotte felt Jack's hand move away from her waist making her eyes widen.

She knew that the captain would take that as fear which only made it seem like they really were kidnapping her, instead of it being all part of the plan.

SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN

Charlotte stood away from Will and tried to ignore the glare he was giving her. Ever since jack had held her against him, Will had been glaring at her. Not before he shot Jack a glare as well though.

"What do we do now?" Charlotte asked Jack since Will didn't want to talk to her at all. She wasn't sure how long he would be mad at her and to be truthful, she didn't know why he was mad at her. That is, she didn't know which reason could be correct. She could've guessed that it was because she had come with them even when he said not to, or it could be because she allowed Jack to manhandle her.

Charlotte waited and counted down the seconds before she seen the men from the other ship beginning to board. She stood by Jack and by Will not entirely sure where she should go or what she should do. The part of the plan that she was involved in was to simply distract the guards and the captain until they got on the ship. She did her part and now she was confused on what was going to happen next.

"Ready to go love?" Charlotte faced Jack confused until he put his hand on her waist.

"Jack!" Will glared at him and instead of letting Charlotte being handled by Jack again, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He wrapped an arm around her waist, ignoring the shocks that went through his body.

Charlotte closed her eyes and held on to Will tightly as he swung on the rope, leaving the previous ship and onto the new ship. Once she felt her feet touch ground, she opened her eyes and stepped away from Will. She looked around the new ship she was on, the Interceptor, and saw just how massive it was. It was much bigger than the previous ship.

"Thank you Commodore for helping us get ready to make way." Jack held a smirk on his lips and he waved his hat in the air.

"We'll take good care of Miss Swan as well." Charlotte saw the commodore scan the ship before his eyes fell on her. He stared at her for a moment before he glared at Jack again.

'This is not going to be an easy trip.' Charlotte mumbled to herself.

Authors Note:

So that was a long wait for a new chapter but I got over my writer's block, thankfully. _**Anyway so review and I'll update again. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so here is the new chapter. I hope you like it and I hope you review and let me know what you think.

Thanks to the reviewers:

KenzieMars

Xhex-Athame-Snape

AlexandraY2J

Should've Said No Chapter 5

Charlotte walked on deck for a couple of moments before she felt another chilling breeze pass over her arms and legs, making her shiver. She really wished that she would've grabbed something warmer, even if it was just a robe.

"Jack, do you think they have spare clothes?" Charlotte asked him, ignoring the way Will was staring at her. He hadn't been particularly nice to her and she wasn't entirely sure why. They had been friends for quite a while and he had always been nice to her, up until now at least.

"You want to change luv? I quite like the look of ya in yer dress." Charlotte's face flushed and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not a dress Jack. It's a nightgown." Charlotte stuttered out quietly. She felt very awkward standing in front of Jack with his eyes wandering over her body.

"Even better luv." Will stood up angrily and glared at Jack. He didn't like the way he was looking at Charlotte and the way he was talking about her wasn't helping either.

"I...I...um..." Charlotte stuttered out, trying to find the right words, if there were any. She didn't know what to say to Jack's obvious flirting. She had never been flirted with before and it was really taking her by surprise.

"Jack." Charlotte heard Will spit out his name in almost a warning to him. Charlotte turned around and she looked at Will, who was glaring at Jack. He ignored her for a couple of moments before he finally looked at her. He gave her a look before he continued to glare at Jack.

"I'll go find some clothes on my own then." Charlotte told no one in particular before she started making her way towards the stairs. She quickly walked down the stairs and saw a couple of rooms to her left before she saw even more stairs.

She quickly opened the first door and, thankfully, saw a large room with, not only, a bed but a large wooden desk. Charlotte stepped into the room and looked around and noticed that it was nothing but extravagant. All of the wood was a dark red, the bed, the desk, the chest, the dresser. Everything that could be made of this dark red wood was.

Charlotte walked towards the dresser and she opened it and felt relief when she saw some pants and a belt lying in the drawer. She quickly grabbed them and tossed them on the bed before she continued her quest. She continued to open up drawers until she found a shirt and some spare socks.

She quickly grabbed them and walked over to the bed and tore her nightgown off and tossed it on the bed. Charlotte grabbed the pants and she pulled them on, and tightened the belt as much as she could, making sure that they wouldn't come off. After she had the pants and belt on, she pulled on the shirt, and turned around looking for a mirror.

She spotted one across the room and she made her way over to it slowly. She knew that she would look strange being in pants and a shirt instead of a dress but she wasn't going to wear her nightgown anymore, especially with Jack looking at her that way.

SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN

Will sat down on one of the crates and sharpened his sword silently. He was brooding over what happened earlier and he had to fight the urge to attack Jack. He didn't have the right to stare at Charlotte that way and Will knew that he should've stopped him.

"What's your story boy?" Will looked up at Jack, then down at his sword again.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here looking for my father." Will looked up at Jack and shot him a glare as he continued to sharper his sword.

"Is that so?" Will heard Jack say and he stopped sharpening his sword for a minute.

"My father... Will Turner...At the jail it was only after you learned my name that you offered to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. But I'm not a simpleton Jack. You knew my father." Will followed Jack until he had stopped behind him. He wanted to get to the bottom of this and he would.

"I knew 'im, probably one of the few that knew 'im as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Will gave Jack a confused look and when Jack walked away, he stood there for a moment thinking things over.

"Bootstrap? Bootstrap Bill?" He asked himself quietly before he started to follow Jack again.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him." Will snapped his head in the direction of Jack and glared at him. His father was not a pirate!

"That is not true. He was a merchant sailor; a good respectable man that obeyed the law." He spat out at Jack, feeling angry that he would accuse his father of something he wasn't.

"He was a pirate, a scallywag." Jack told Will with a tone of annoyance in his voice. He honestly didn't think the boy cold be so dense.

Will glared at Jack and felt anger flow through his veins. He was getting tired of having to tell Jack that his father was not a pirate. Jack knew nothing about his father and his business!

"My father is NOT a pirate!" Will seethed and he pulled out his sword and gripped it in his hand. He was getting rightfully exasperated with Jack. First he eyed Charlotte and made her feel uncomfortable and then he lied about his father.

"Put it away son. It's not worth you getting beat again." Jack told Will with no fight left in his voice. He didn't believe how dense the boy was being. It wasn't that hard to piece together.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement in a fair fight." Will took a step towards Jack and still kept his grip on his sword.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then is it?" Jack turned around and he waited for a moment before he turned the wheel sharply and ducked.

Will turned his head just in time to see one of the sails flying towards him. He dropped his sword in shock when he felt the sail collide with his abdomen. He grabbed onto a rope that was attached to the sail and he held on as tightly as he could.

"Will!" He tore his gaze from Jack and turned his attention to Charlotte who was standing on deck with a horrified look on her face. He saw fear in her eyes along with some tears that were threatening to escape her eyes.

SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN

"Will!" Charlotte screamed his name when she saw him barely holding onto a rope, attached to the sail he was dangling on.

She only stared at him for a moment before she ran towards Jack and slapped his arm with all her might. She didn't know why he was doing this but she knew that he needed to stop.

"Stop it! Bring him back!" She screamed at Jack, fear lining her voice. She was terrified for Will and even though he was mad at her.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. There are certain rules such as these. Rules for what a man can do and what a man can't do. Now you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But there is pirate in your blood boy so you'll have to square with that someday. Now me for example, I can let you drown..." Charlotte's eyes widened and she faced Jack with a fearfully look on his face. She wouldn't let him drown would he? He couldn't let him drown!

"You can't..." She whispered towards Jack before she looked back at Will. She just saw him trying his hardest to hold onto the rope. She had so much fear for him right now.

"But I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy." Jack told Will, waiting for him to agree to their conditions.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate or can you not?" Jack pointed a sword at Will and tried to ignore the woman standing beside him. She was not so much annoying Jack as she was distracting him.

"Tortuga?" Charlotte saw Will grab the sword from Jack and she waited until he had gotten rid of the sword, and was standing up, before she attacked him in a hug.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. She felt Will wrap his arms around her waist tightly, and her eyes widened. She could feel her heartbeat increasing dramatically and her palms started to sweat.

"I was so worried." Charlotte whispered towards Will and tried not to react too much when he felt his arms tighten even more.

Authors Note:

So there is chapter 5, and I hoped that you liked it. I hope you review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
